La Reina Esperanza, el Caballero Olvido Y el Señor
by Parapiku
Summary: Sí tu quieres saber la verdad del origen de los pokémons, debes descubir el secreto de La Reina Esperanza, el Caballero Olvido Y el Señor Miedo, justo en el momento en que este último aparecio; para mostrar la verdad. Y sembró el Caos en el mundo.


**Prologo;**

¿Cuantas veces has estado pensando de donde provienen los pokémon? Seguro que al menos lo has pensado una sola vez, aunque luego hayas dicho lo típico de "Son obra de Arceus" o "Son formas de vida evolucionadas" si eres de su mundo o "No existen" si eres de otro. Pues dejame decirte que si has pensado eso estas muy equivocado. ¿Por qué? Es una historia muy larga, larguísima. Y no, no hay resumen, así que ponte cómodo y empieza a escuchar, porque te voy a contar todo, todo, a partir del inicio del fin.

_**Ciudad Kaël**_

_-"Kaël era en su origen un pequeño pueblo rodeado de arboles y densa vegetación donde humanos y pokémons trabajaban codo con codo, pero que gracias a la inauguración de una de las primeras vías ferroviarias, adquirió bastante riqueza como para evolucionar hasta ser una de las ciudades más ricas de la región Laila y un punto de encuentro para todos." ** -**_Leyó por quinta vez Ian con cara de aburrimiento.

No entendía porque su madre le había obligado a estudiarse aquello. ¡Era verano, por favor! Ya estábamos en vacaciones y aquel año se había salvado de recuperar materias, por lo que era totalmente libre. Pero no, su madre tenía que ocurrirsele que tenia que estudiar "para no perder el ritmo de trabajo", bajo la amenaza de no poder salir con su amiga si no lo hacía. Bah, lo único que pasaba es que no le caía bien Vera y quería evitar que se vieran. Pero él nunca dejaría a su amiga en la estacada, claro que no. ¿Cuantas aventuras habían vivido junto? Vale, ninguna pero ¿y las veces que se habían ayudado mutuamente? ¿Y las veces que ella le había devuelto la sonrisa en los malos momentos? Vera era una chica muy especial, era su amiga por muy extraña o rara que fuera. Mejor dicho, Su Mejor Amiga (Sí, en mayúscula, que queda más imponente), y en eso su madre no tenía nada que opinar.

Con ese noble pensamiento en mente termino rápidamente sus tareas y salio corriendo a la calle, haciendo el menor ruido posible, para evitar que su madre le viera y le mandara mucho más deberes.

_**Bosque Aranda**_

Vera por su parte estaba esperando en el bosque, jugueteando con su Litwick. Había quedado con Ian a las 6 y ya eran casi las 8. Pese a ser una tardanza bastante grave no le importaba. Conocía bien a la madre de Ian y lo estricta que era. Estaba segura que todo era cosa suya, no era la primera vez que sucedía y estaba acostumbrada. Cuando ella veía que pasaba más de media hora desde que quedaba con él, se distraía con su amigo Litwick y asunto arreglado. ¡Que contenta se sentía de poder tener un pokémon que le hiciera tanta compañía!

Por fin, a las 8 y cuarto Vera vio a Ian a lo lejos. "Corre como un autentico loco" Pensó, contemplando al chico dando grandes zancadas, como si eso acortará el camino.

-¡Vera!-Ian por poco no se cae de la frenada tan brusca que hizo- Perdona por hacerte esperar, es que mi madre...

-Ya, ya lo sé- le interrumpió Vera- Seguro que te ha vuelto a mandar montones de cosas y blablabla. No haces falta que me lo digas...-Y le saco la lengua mientras cerraba los ojos, ladeando la cabeza. Ian le respondió con una sonrisa, ese extraño carácter de la chica le hacia siempre sonreír.-Por cierto... ¿Qué era lo que querías enseñarme?.-

-¡Ah, sí! Se me había olvidado.- Y empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillo, buscando algo sin mucho éxito.- ¡Mierda! ¿Donde lo he metido?- Y siguió buscando, esta vez, palpándose todo el cuerpo.

-Mmm... Ian, ¿No me iras a decir que llevo aquí dos horas para nada, verdad?

-No,no,no. Si lo he tenido todo el día en el bolsillo. Por algún lado tiene que estar-

-Ian, has venido corriendo como un bestia. A lo mejor se te ha caído por el camino...-Vera tenía una extraña expresión entre disgusto y curiosidad.- Si quieres vamos a buscarlo junto pero, ¿tan importante era?-

-Sí, bastante. Lo conseguí después de mucho pelearme con mi madre. Es realmente importante.- La mirada decidida de Ian no admitía replica alguna.

-OK- Pronuncio simplemente Vera. Sentía una curiosidad por el objeto en cuestión ahora más que nunca. Algo que la madre de Ian permitiera tras dar su brazo a torcer significaba un autentico tesoro.

_**?**_

En aquel lugar reinaba el silencio. La tranquilidad y la armonía permanecían allí, en su hogar. Era un sitio no muy grande y espacioso y siempre había humedades y goteras, pero no necesitaba más. Así era feliz, podía vivir simplemente del pensamiento, no necesitaba esas tontos objetos materiales, vivir de la nada, eso era lo que hacía. Pero ¿qué le importaba a él? Absolutamente nada. ¿Irónico? Quizás.

Se dedico a respirar profundamente, de manera relajada, para calmar el espíritu. Había recibido malas vibraciones de algún lado, pero eso no importaba. Seguro que solo era un curioso, solía haberlos. Esas extrañas supersticiones hacía acercarse a más de uno, estaba acostumbrado. Aunque siendo sincero, había veces que eran bastante molestos, como ahora. Quien fuera que fuese parecía no querer marcharse.

"Paciencia. Cuando se le acabe la suya se irá. Todavía te queda mucho tiempo. Se paciente" Pensó. Al cabo de un rato, la presencia se fue. "Como yo decía" Y siguió con su meditación... Pero, de repente, algo pesado y metálico le cayo encima:

-¡¿Pero qué...?-No tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Lo que le había caído encima era una extraña red., que le electrocuto al instante hasta dejarlo casi muerto. Con la respiración entrecortada, intento levantarse y abrir los ojos pero fue en vano. Ya que antes siquiera de ver algo sintio algo punzante que le hizo caer. Sangre y Dolor. La extraña mezcla que quedaba después de que algo le arrancarse los ojos de manera cruel, mientras una risa sádica se escuchaba ya muy muy lejos...


End file.
